Michigan's And Ohio's Love And Hate
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Michigan and Ohio hate each other deeply. The Toledo War and college games caused this. But what happens when Michigan want to stop fighting with Ohio? And what will become of them after that? What will the rest of the States and America think? How will this effect the economy? This will include other couples, but it starts with Michigan and Ohio.
1. The Incident

**So, this is a story that was suggested to me by a reviewer to one of my other stories. I own nothing!**

It was Summer. A hot, humid, summer day. And she hated it.

Ava U. Jones hated it.

She pushed away from her desk, kicking the carpet on the ground beneath her.

She was so bored...maybe a glass of water would help?

Yeah, that'll work.

Ava left her office, in search of the nice, cool beverage her throat desired.

She was bored.

She was thirsty.

She was Ohio.

Ohio eventually found a sink, but that was it. There were no cups.

What a wonderful way to start a horrible day...

Taking out her phone, she cupped one hand and held it under the running water while she checked her messages; she lifted her cupped hand to her mouth, where she took a nice, long, cool, drink...

Only to spit it out right afterwards.

"He messaged me..." Ohio looked down at her phone, eyes full of horror and outrage. "Why would he of all people message me?"

She looked at the text. It was from Tyler B. Jones.

The stupid state of Michigan.

_From: THISGUYISSUCHANASSHOLEIHATEHISGUTS_

_Good game._

"Why did he say that?" Ohio mumbled to herself. "I did beat his ass, but usually he'd be complaining about something stupid or something..."

Another text message appeared.

_From: THISGUYISSUCHANASSHOLEIHATEHISGUTS_

_Talking to yourself is the first side of insanity, you know._

What?

"Where is that bitc-" she whirled around, trying to find him.

Another text.

_From: THISGUYISSUCHANASSHOLEIHATEHISGUTS_

_Have you had enough milk today, you addict?_

Ohio growled, furiously texting back.

_From: Ohio_

_Do you have lung cancer yet? Go and eat some corn, you loser._

"That's really rude." a male voice sounded from behind her.

Ohio whirled around to see Michigan STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HER.

"Why are you here?" she jumped.

"It's a free country." he shrugged.

Was Ohio the only one who noticed that he was moving closer? Eventually, it became apparent that he was right next to her. What should she do? Should she move away? Yes, that's what she'll do. Ohio moved away rather quickly.

"What is it?" Michigan's eyes weirdly twinkled. "How are all things possible?"

Ohio blushed at the reference to her state motto. "With God, all things are possible." she blushed even farther.

"Exactly." he moved closer.

"Get away from me, you wolf!" she pushed him away.

"Buckeye!"

"Detroit Owner!"

"Shut up!" he failed to get a comeback.

"But you don't deny it." Ohio smirked at her victory. "Come on, I always win. The Toledo War? I owned that. The 2014 Game? Winner!" she pointed to herself.

"Well, at least I have a bigger state area." he lifted his nose into the air.

"I have a bigger population." Ohio smirked.

"NO ONE CARES!" Michigan literally roared.

"I do!" she made big hand motions to prove her point.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Get her, Tex."

That's the last thing she was aware of until she blacked out.

Texas had hit her with the but of his gun in the head.

"Thank you, Texas." Michigan sighed with relief. "She was so annoying. Of course I was the one who should have gotten the Toledo Strip. She probably cheated in that game, too." he reassured himself.

Texas looked unsure. "Okay, what are you going to do with her now?" he put the his gun back in his holder.

"I'm not sure." he sighed.

"This is unconstitutional." Texas sighed. "That was illegal. We could both get thrown in jail for assault." he winced.

"We've got contacts to get us out." Michigan winked at him. "I'm taking her somewhere special."

"Weren't you two just fighting five seconds ago?"

"Doesn't matter." he lifted her up and walked away. "See ya later, Tex." he went out of sight.

"If I'm not in jail first," Texas whispered under his breath.

The train ride was fairly short, so Ohio didn't have a chance to wake up. He lifted her up again and flashed workers an ID. It was necessary for carrying an unconscious girl, after all.

Ohio was, at first aware of very little. She could feel the wind against her skin, her the trees moving around, wait, trees? Wasn't she indoors when she...oh. She blacked out. In front of Michigan. That Wolverine probably took her to some weird place and left her there to die.

"You awake?" a masculine voice asked.

"Michigan?" she opened her eyes. It was Michigan.

He nodded. "Si quaeris peninsulam amoenam, circum spice," he spoke in fluent Latin, or something like that.

"Why the state motto?" Ohio sat up. "What does it even mean?"

"I said my state motto because I thought it would be cool and dramatic. Apparently, it's not, you dolt. You don't even know one of the state mottos mean, you dunce. You completely idiotic, stupid little-" Michigan went off ranting.

"Just tell me what it means." the Buckeye state deadpanned.

The Wolverine state rolled his eyes. "It means: If you a seeking an amenable peninsula, look around you."

"Well, that's stupid." Ohio frowned. "Wait, you didn't..."

"I did."

"YOU TOOK ME INTO YOUR OWN STATE! HOW COULD YOU? WHAT IF SOMEBODY SEES ME? IF DAD COMES, HE'LL BE SO WEIRDED OUT! IF ONE OF OUR SIBILINGS COME, I'LL BE TEASED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Ohio screamed at him.

"So? I don't care what they think."

"Is this some sort of revenge for kicking your butt in the game?" she accused.

"No!" Michigan looked insulted. "Can't I have a little bit of time with you?"

"NO!" she said instantaneously.

"Why not? You're my sister." the Wolverine state looked at her. "Or are you something else to me? Something even closer?"

"We share a border, that's it, you moron." Ohio crossed her arms in her rage.

"So? We're closer than Alaska and Puerto Rico." Michigan said smoothly.

"They are on the opposite sides of the country." the Buckeye state deadpanned.

"So we're closer than they are. Much closer. It would be even closer if you gave me Toledo-" he was cut off.

"We settled this in 1836! Toledo is mine! I don't even want to be close to you." she eyed him nervously.

"Aw, come on!" Michigan complained.

"You want Toledo, give up the non-contiguous section of your state." Ohio smirked.

"But- But- But- But-" he did not want to give that much land up.

"Toledo's mine." she smirked.

"Fine," he huffed. "Can we at least be a little closer than we were before?"

"I don't care."

"You didn't say no!" he fluttered around a little. "I will beat you in the next game, I promise!"

"I don't want you to beat me in the next game." Ohio crossed her arms.

"This is war." Michigan suddenly went into his 'dark mode'.

"I will beat you!" the Buckeye state was tempted to stalk away there.

That was when they heard the squeals.

"What's that?" the Wolverine state looked around before narrowing his eyes at her. "You didn't bring and of your hogs with all their milk, did you?"

"You were the one who knocked me out! I didn't have a chance to bring anything!" Ohio glared at him.

"No, Tex knocked you out."

"You brought him into this?"

More squeals.

"Over there!" Ohio sprinted off in the area where the squeals sounded from, Michigan close behind her.

A bush rustled. Michigan slowly moved towards that particular plant before separating the leaves.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the Wolverine state roared.

"What did you find?" Ohio jogged over before joining Michigan in the roaring.

It was California. With an active video camera.

"Oh," she sighed. "I was just video taping the scenery around here for a movie I'm shooting." California winked at them. "Could you guys help me?"

Ohio shrugged. "Sure."

"Whatever." Michigan crossed his arms.

"Will you do anything?" California questioned.

The two other states stared at her oddly before slowly nodding.

"Great! Do you swear on Dad?" the Golden State squealed.

"We swear on Dad," they sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." Michigan scowled.

"You can't turn back. I need you two to have a...passionate kiss with one another!" she looked proud with herself as she aimed her video camera at them.

"WHAT?" they both exploded.

"I'm not doing that!" Ohio made hand motions that made it clear that she thought it was a bad idea.

"I may have wanted to be closer to Ava, but I don't want to be that close!" Michigan's eyes widened. "I just got tired of fighting her all of the time."

"You swore on Dad." California deadpanned. "You have to do it, or else you know what it counts as." she smirked. "It would look like you two are seceding from him."

"We really have to do it." Ohio looked sad.

"I just wanted to be closer to her." Michigan looked hurt.

"That's the first notion of love." California squealed.

"That's impossible." Michigan fumed.

"WE HATE EACH OTHER!" they pointed at each other furiously.

"Already knowing what each other are going to say," the Golden State wiped some tears away.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Come one, you have to do it. Or will you secede?" California teased.

They both sighed, before turning to each other. They had to do this. Michigan moved closer while Ohio put her arms around him.

Did I mention that California was filming the whole thing?

Their lips met.

California was bursting with joy inside. Many thoughts were racing through her head.

_That is so cute!_

_I could totally make a movie about this!_

_What awesome blackmail!_

_What will Dad think about this?_

_What will the rest of the States think about this?_

_Will they become one?_

California shuddered. The last one would never happened.

Michigan and Ohio broke away, and California had it all on tape.

"We may hate each other," Ohio began.

"But sometimes we can love each other." Michigan lifted her up and clutched her tightly.

"That was spoken like it was scripted!" California squealed.

"If this gets into an actual movie," this time the Wolverine state started.

"Your land will soon be claimed by Ohio...and Michigan." Ohio added Michigan's name onto the end.

The Golden State pouted. "Fine."

"Good." Michigan took Ohio's hand, and they receded into the distance.

Once they were out of hearing range, California muttered. "I can still show the family."

That was when this could be heard in the distance.

"I DID NOT CHEAT IN THE GAME!"

"YOU TOTALLY DID? HOW ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE BEATEN ME?"

"UGH...JUST STOP HOUSING SO MANY SERIAL KILLERS!"

"WELL, PEOPLE ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU AT ELECTION TIME!"

California sighed. Sometimes there was just no winning.

But at least they are a thing now, right?

**Tell me what you think! If enough people like this, I will continue!**

**Review!**


	2. Revalation and Denial

**I own nothing!**

**Guest (1): Thanks! I didn't know if anyone would like it...**

**Marzue: I always take requests! Don't worry, I'm continuing this one. I'll even make a series with this pairing and some other states. :) Also, I'll take your poll choice into consideration...**

**Guest (2): I actually was going to make a series out of this one involving this pairing and some other ones! Next I could do Vermont and New Hampshire, if you like. :)**

It was the day. The day dreaded by every state, territory, district, zone, and former territory. Meeting day. The reason being, most of them have to travel many miles just to get there, but all they ever did there was argue.

"I HAVE NO SALES TAX! I HAVE NO SALES TAX!" Delaware ran across the room chanting.

"Who are you?" Maine questioned.

"I'M DELAWARE!"

"Guys, I think there is an intruder! This guy is claiming to be Delaware!" Maine sounded the alarm.

"Delaware is one of my awesome counties..." Pennsylvania announced.

"I am not part of YOU!"

"Whatever."

"May you please stop sending your pollution over here?" Indiana asked as politely as possible.

"Maybe when you get your own economy," Illinois smirked.

Alabama was looking at Mississippi in disgust. "Why don't yo stop sleeping with everybody?"

Mississippi took that to offense. "Well...well...well...YOU'RE A COMMUNIST!"

Every state, zone, district, territory, and former territory alike gasped.

"You did not just say that!" Alabama smacked him.

"Why are we even here?" the Philippines muttered, looking at the fighting.

"I don't know. Maybe Dad needs our help..." Palau muttered.

"He'd go to England for that."

"You're right, maybe he just wants our advice on things. After all, we know more about him than any other nation." Micronesia butted in.

"That's probably it." the Marshall Islands agreed.

The four nations stepped back from the fighting teenagers. They were adults now; there was no need to get involved in petty fights.

"I've been waiting for this since 1845!" Texas tackled Alaska to the ground. "I have a bigger state than you!"

"No, I have much more land than you." Alaska threw him off.

Rhode Islands calmly tapped Alaska on the shoulder. "Your land size may be, like, a bajillion times bigger, but I still have a greater population than you." the smallest state fleed as fast as her legs could take her.

"R-R-R-RHODE ISLAND YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alaska ran after her.

"What happened to our fight?" Texas complained.

"You can fight with me." California was laying on the table, kicking her legs in the air, and smiling flirtatiously.

"Ah, no." the Lone Star State escaped THAT mess as quickly as possible.

"BUCKEYES!" Ohio hollered.

"WOLVERINES!" Michigan cheered.

"BUCKEYES!"

"WOLVERINES!"

"BUCKEYES!"

"WOLVERINES!"

"LIFE!" Guam glared at them when he got his nose out of a book titled _The Taotao Mo'na. _"Just shut up."

Ohio and Michigan glared at each other for a minute before both stalking off a few feet.

"Buckeyes." Ohio whispered.

"Wolverines."

"Buckeyes."

"Wolverines."

" 'BAMA'S A COMMIE! 'BAMA'S A COMMIE!" Mississippi was standing on the table, hands cupped over his mouth, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Guam was close to tears. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

They silenced.

"What was that for?" Massachusetts stepped away from trying to get Maine to become one with him.

"I-I-I-I'm afraid that if you continue screaming like that, you'll disrupt the dead." Guam cried.

Howland Islands was there for the other territory. "Why do you say that?"

"In my place, there are ghosts walking around in solid forms. Guam zombies. Look it up on the Internet, it's true. The Taotao Mo'na are ghosts who can curse you. You step on a holy stone, you can die. It's as simple as that." Guam stated.

"Do you believe that junk?" North Carolina raised an eyebrow.

The territory in question's eye twitched. "Y-Ye-Yes, YOU COMMIE!" Guam launched himself at the state.

That was when America came in. "Where's the commie?" he stood tall. "The hero will save the day!"

"She's the commie!" Guam pointed at North Carolina.

"Christopher, Caroline isn't a commie." the heroic nation face-palmed.

"Yeah, she isn't!" Illinois smirked.

"Just because Dad's boss is from your state doesn't make you the judge of everything!" Guam from. "The Taotao Mo'na will get you all!"

"Christopher, you need to chill." America sighed.

"I, like, totally have an announcement to, like, make!" California finally stood up on the table she was laying on.

"Yes, Ruby?" the heroic nation turned to her.

"Michigan and Ohio, like, are totally going out!" she cheered.

A dark aura surrounded Michigan and Ohio. "You said you'd keep your mouth shut about the incident."

"I promised that I wouldn't put it in any movies; I didn't promise that I wouldn't tell anyone." California grinned.

"So that's why you wanted me to help you kidnap Ohio!" Texas face-palmed.

America just stood in shock. "Is this true?"

"No!" the two states in question outright refused.

"Yes! I have proof!" California waved her camera around.

"Let's see it!" Vermont grinned.

Michigan glared at him. "Go get yourself a gay marriage."

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

"No fighting!" America yelled.

"Fine." all of the states sat down.

"I personally do not want to go through another Civil War." Kansas grinned at everyone.

Now the states looked guilty; they hadn't meant for it to go that far. Well, I guess the Southern half did, but let's forget about that.

"I wouldn't mind another Civil War." South Carolina grinned. "Right, guys?" she looked for support from the other Southern states.

"I don't really want to revolt anymore," Georgia told her.

"Neither do I, South." North Carolina winced. "But at least you are dedicated."

"The evidence!" Vermont cheered.

He recieved two glares again.

"Ruby, give me the camera," America attached the camera to a convienent projector.

It showed the video. The video that California took of Michigan and Ohio. She editted it a little bit to take out the part when she was trying to convince Michigan and Ohio to kiss, but the actual kiss and the holding of the hands were still in there. After the video, everyone was in shock.

"How did you get that?" Nevada looked at California in amazement.

"I was trying to find good scenes for some moves, but I just happened to stumble upon them." the Golden State grinned.

"It didn't happen like that!" Michigan and Ohio yelled in unison.

"She made us swear on Dad to help her!" Ohio tried to convince her relatives.

"She didn't even tell us what we had to do until we swore!" Michigan was frantic.

"Then she told us that if we didn't do it, it would count as secession!" the Buckeye State blamed the Golden State.

"So she forced us to!" the Wolverine State ended.

California shrugged. "Denial."

"If you swore on Dad," South Carolina seriously looked confused. "Why didn't you just secede?"

"Not all of us are secession happy." Maryland rolled her eyes.

America somehow made all of the teenagers to calm down. "If Michigan and Ohio are going out, what does it matter? If they aren't, oh well! It doesn't really effect anything. Did this happen when Nevada and California started going out? No!" he let out a breath. "Just calm down."

And they did.

California's eyes narrowed.

_I WILL get them together._

**Review!**


	3. Soul Mates

**I own nothing!**

**Marzue: Don't worry: there are more victims in this chapter (another couple) and some Michigan/Ohio backing.**

**Guest: Here's the update :)**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! I FELL ON ICE AND GOT A CONCUSSION!**

California brushed through some of the bushes in the Jones' estate with her video camera. _I must get the perfect spot..._ She thought about some of the new movies coming out soon from Hollywood.

"California?" a male voice sounded behind her. "What are you doing?

Ruby Jones groaned. It was New York; she whirled around. "I am finding the perfect spots to shoot my movies. What are you doing, York?" she smirked.

"I am finding inspiration for a scene in Broadway, Cali," he narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Everyone knows that Hollywood is way better than Broadsway." California gave him the hand.

"What? Broadway trumps Hollywood!" New York approached his sister.

"Says who? You?" the female state glared at him. "Would you like to see which is more popular with the other states?"

"Be prepared to lose." her brother retorted.

"Well, you be prepared to get a bad hand!" California scoffed.

New York stared at her incredulously. "You've been hanging around Nevada for too long."

"No, I haven't!"

"You just said 'be prepared to get a bad hand'. That screams Nevada." the male state leaned forward. "Do you have an affair?"

California blushed bright red. "Of course I don't! Who would like Nevada? Well, besides Utah of course..."

"It's your turn to kiss now." a new voice came from California left.

It was Ohio. An Ohio out for revenge.

"Who would want to kiss him?" California looked disgusted.

"Who would want to kiss her?" New York retaliated.

"Cali, you said that love/hate relationships were a thing now. Well, obviously you guys hate each other enough!" Ohio giggled gleefully.

"But you are forgetting the love part." the Golden State deadpanned.

"You only need a little bit of help." this new voice came from California's right.

Michigan. Right, he probably wanted revenge too.

"Why are you working with Ohio?" New York looked at him like he grew a second head. "You hate her."

"I do, but California tricked both of us with the same trick. It's our time to ally ourselves to get revenge. Then, we can go back to hating each other in peace." Michigan stated.

"But I still have to work on getting you two together!" California almost wailed.

"Maybe we don't want to get together." Ohio answered calmly.

"But I believe that, deep down, you guys are soul mates!" the Golden State looked between them. "If you guys take the soul mate test, and if you guys aren't compatable, I'll leave you alone. But if you are soul mates and are still in denial, I will continue to act." California looked proud at her decision.

Ohio looked Michigan in the eye.

"I guess we can do that..." Michigan sighed.

California almost squealed.

"...But you and New York have to take it too." the Wolverine State finished.

"What?" the Golden State's jaw dropped.

"It's an agreement, yes?" Michigan asked. "So agree to it."

California huffed. "Fine, I agree."

"I'll do it too, I guess." New York sighed. "I don't care."

LINE BREAK

California stared at her test results. She was Red. **(I am just making this up...)**

She was compatable with Green.

Ohio stared at her test. She was Yellow. Compatable with Purple.

"What did you boys get?" Ohio and California stood up and leaned against the table in the study they were in.

"Purple." Michigan sighed.

Ohio's jaw dropped.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! If you guys are still in denial, I'll just have to keep trying, but I knew it!" California squealed.

"Wait," the Wolverine state stared at Ohio. "Did you get Yellow?"

"Yes." she answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh," he swallowed before sitting down.

"What did you get?" Ohio tried to remain calm as she stared at New York.

"Green." New York stretched.

That was when California started wailing. "It's not possible!"

That was when America burst through the door. "Why are you crying?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The soul mate test says that my soul mate is him!" she said 'him' as if it was the vilest thing in the universe.

"We got each other." Ohio gestured between her and Michigan.

"And I got Cali." New York groaned.

"Right." America swallowed.

He was not ready for this.

**Review! Sorry! I'm still not completely recovered from my concussion, so I'll update when I can!**


End file.
